rosesandprayersfandomcom-20200213-history
Mary Tate Alexander
Mary Tate Alexander, who usually goes by the name of Tate or her real name (which not many people know) Athena, is the goddess of Wisdom and Warfare. She was one of the many god's that helped the Al Bhed fight against The Uncounted in the war on Mars. Athena was summoned into Cid Ramsey Alexander's dead wife's body. After many years, Tate gave birth to Brother Maxwell Alexander, Rachael Mackenzie Alexander, and Jorgie Ann Porter Rangover. Though after being away from her home planet, sisters and brothers for so long she has gone mad. Tate is now slowly becoming a evil character in the story of Roses and Prayers. ''Tate possessed her daughter Rachael and told Baralai Matthew Lennox to kill the father(s) of her children. History Etymology '''Mary' \m(a)-ry\ as a girl's name is pronounced MARE-ee. It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Mary is "star of the sea". Saint Jerome associated the Virgin's name with the Latin phrase "stellamaris". Other possible meanings are (Hebrew) "wished-for child; rebellion; sea of bitterness". Variant of [http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/0/Miriam Miriam]. Biblical: the virgin mother of Christ. Tate \t(a)-te\ as a girl's name (also used as boy's name [http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/1/Tate Tate]), is pronounced tate. It is of Old English origin, and the meaning of Tate is "cheerful". Athena \a-the-na\ as a girl's name is pronounced a-THEE-nah. It is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Athena is "wise". Mythology: the virgin goddess of wisdom and war, identified with the Roman goddess [http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/0/Minerva Minerva]. Homer, in the "Odyssey", refers to her as "gray-eyed Athena". Personality Mary was a beautiful soul who helped anyone who needed it but Athena is a very selfish, callous, sinister woman, and knows that she has hurt people but doesn't care. She tries to show no emotion at all, no matter the situation but once her daughters get into the mix Athena changes dramatically. Her mother instincts will kick in and Athena's attitude will change. Even though she will still try to show no emotion, Athena will become more caring and loving. Image Tate usually is seen in fairly dark colors such as a black leather jacket with a matching black tanktop and black skinny jeans. Tate is very tiny and weighs at just a 120 pounds so most of her clothes tend to be a bit lose fitting so it gives the illusion that she is a tad bit bigger. Though when Tate is talking to her subjects though mindwaves, she will appear in her Athena form which consists of her wearing silk robes and a large golden crown. She has her metal shield that rests on her shoulder and spear that rests on her back. Weapons While in battle, A silver spear will appear in Tate's hand as well her shield. Her shield is named Aegis. Other than just her shield and spear, ocassionally Tate will use guns or any items around her that could cause any real damage such as rope or a candle stick holder. Relationships Brothers and Sisters Tate is extremely loyal to her brothers and sisters. She has been coming up with a plan to help them return to their home planet. Even if it kills her children, Tate plans to undergo this plan for her actual blood family. Cid Ramsey Alexander Apparently the actual Mary tate was very connected to Cid, but Athena is the exact opposite. Athena can not stand Cid and wishes that he is destroyed by any hands. Even though Athena has two children with Cid, this does not prove that she has any kind of secret feelings for him. Brother Maxwell Alexander Brother is the actual child of Mary Tate, not Athena's. There for Athena has no love for him. Rachael Mackenzie Alexander Rachael is one of Athena and Cid's children. Rachael has been actually raised by Athena in more ways than Cid. Ri may be closer to her father, but Rachael has amazing defense and battle strategy when she really needs it. Athena is constantly watching over her first daughter and even though she tries not to show emotions, Athena cares greatly for Rachael and is constantly sending her gifts. Jorgie Ann Porter Rangover Jorgie is Athena and Cid's second child, Athena wished for Jorgie to have a different life and sent her to go live with Jean Gabrielle Rangover and her sons. Other than tate Athena will watch over Jorgie but tries not to interfere much in her life. GBG Athena seems to favor one of the members of GBG most, Baralai. Mostly because he is thevwisest of the group, Athena talks to Baralai through mind waves and will ocassionally give him great advice. Tate has yet to waste her precious time on the other members of GBG YRT Athena finds YRT as a distraction to her daughter, but is glad that Rachael has very close friends. Trivia *Athena has golden eyes which one was actually shot out of her body. Brother had shot Tate in the face, causing her to lose vision in her Left eye. *Tate never actually birthed her daughters, they are formed from the connection of her and Cid's minds. When "Born" they appear in the tower of Athena which was located in the Al Bhed city of Home but was destroyed durning one of the wars. Category:List of Characters Category:Alexanders Category:Al Bhed God and Goddesses Category:Villians Category:Rimonster's characters